


With the Stars as Witness

by SignatorySea



Series: With the Stars as Witness [1]
Category: BomBARDed (Podcast)
Genre: Bards, Chaos Sause, Declarations Of Love, F/F, Fluff, Illusion to angst, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, The original title was-There's gonna be a wedding, Wedding, no actual angst though, will add more tags as needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-01 17:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15778599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SignatorySea/pseuds/SignatorySea
Summary: There's gonna be a wedding! A Sweaterspoons Wedding!





	1. Prologue: Always

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Elysium on the BomBarded discord for the story idea!  
> Shout out to Grace on the BomBARDed discord for letting me use her necklace design go check it out in her fic https://archiveofourown.org/works/15767067

There is a clear sky tonight, it had been raining off and on over the past week, so it was a relief that star gazing club wasn’t going to be canceled this week. But the gods must have been looking out for them, for the sky cleared earlier that day and there hasn’t been a cloud in sight since.

Tabitha fiddled with her necklace, trying to calm the uneasy feeling in her gut. Yashee was never this quiet on star gazing night, she always made some kind of comment on the positions or brightness of the stars, or at least a flirty comment. She tried to logic it down to stress, they had just gotten back from exploration missions that their teachers had sent them on, and even though things didn't go to plan for Chaos Sauce they made it back with minimal injuries. Or she was just upset that nobody else had joined their club. Well her club, but since Yashee has been here since the first meeting she kind of became co-owner, plus she is her girlfriend so it just makes sense.

Dropping her hand from her necklace, that nervous habit has already made her replace the little dippers chain twice, and bumped Yashee’s elbow. “What’s got you so quiet tonight?”

“Hmm? Oh sorry Tabs. I was just lost in thought.”

“Well what were you thinking about?” She rolled onto her side, propping her head on her hand to get a better look at Yashee’s face.

A brief moment of panic flashed through Yashee’s eyes before being quelled. “Just… stuff. You know the normal places your brain goes. Thinking about how small we are in the grand scheme of things.”

“Don’t think to far down that path, hunnybee. We know the dark places those thoughts can lead to.”

“And you know I’ll always fight off that darkness for you.” Yashee gave Tabitha a smile and sat up, the serious look quickly returning to her face. She ran her hands along the stitching on the edge of her tunic, the nervous action snapping Tabitha to full attention, Yashee was always so in control of her emotions it was odd to see her fiddle. “Tabs, I’ve been wanting to ask you something for a while now. And in light of recent events I think it’s time I stopped waiting.”

“What is it Yashee?” So the mission had been bothering her girlfriend, she was going to go kick Symbols ass for upsetting Yashee. “You know you can talk to me about anything.” Reaching out she took Yashee’s hand with her own to stop the fiddling.

She closed her eyes taking a deep breath before changing her position. Kneeling before Tabitha, she pulled a small box from her pants pocket. “Tabitha Wright, we’ve been dating for a while now. But I know that the rest of my life will feel a lot shorter without you in it.” Tabitha covered her mouth with her hands as Yashee opened the box. “With the stars as witness, Will you marry me?”

Yashee’s question left the world silent, even the stars held back their light waiting for Tabitha’s answer. After a moment tears fell from her eyes, “No, no Tabs. Please don’t cry.” Yashee put the box down and pulled Tabitha into her embrace. “If you aren’t ready yet just say so, I don’t want to force you into anything, I understand if you think this is going to fast. But I just got so close to losing a chance to ask you I couldn’t risk not having this opportunity again.”

She continued to pour out apologies until Tabitha wiggled her way out of Yashee’s embrace. “Yashee. Hush.” Emphasizing her point she put a finger on her lips, to silence the rambling. “Yes, I will marry you Yashe’rak Bordun.” She used her free hand to wipe her eyes, “These are happy tears you goof.”

She jumped up and danced in joy. Picking Tabitha up and spinning her around, pulling a laugh from her. Setting her girlfriend back down, she picked up the box, sliding the ring onto Tabitha’s finger. The center stone was a blue star sapphire, set against a background of silver stars. Raising her hand to the moonlight Tabitha inspected the ring with a grin.

“I know diamonds are more traditional, but I saw this and it reminded me so much of you, my shining star.”

“Yashee, it’s perfect!” She lept back into Yashee’s arms.

“You really think so, because we can always take it back if you don’t truly like it.” 

Tabitha pressed a kiss to her lips, “I wouldn’t lie to you. It is perfect I promise.”

With a shared grin they settled back onto the blanket to watch the stars again. Yashee had a warm feeling in her heart, knowing that their engagement was a little secret between them and the stars.

“Who gets to have the right of knowing first?” Tabitha asked, admiring the weight on her hand.

“For now just the stars, we can inform our bandmates tomorrow after classes.”

Sharing another brief kiss, they huddled close against the chill the night brought and enjoyed each other's company.


	2. Chapter 1: The Good, the Bad, and the Okay I Guess

It was a little after midnight by the time they returned to their respective dorms. Yashee barely had a chance to make it in the door before the boys bombarded her with a million questions. “Stop, stop talking over each other, I can't understand anything either of you are saying.” She held her hands up, palms out, trying to physically calm their flow of questions.

“Well?” Randr prodded.  
“What did she say?” Raz’ul added, finishing Randy’s question. They were draped across the back of the couch waiting for Yashee’s verdict.

“I have no clue what you are talking about.” Yashee denied, wanting to enjoy a few more hours of her engagement being her and Tabs little secret.

“We know you asked Tabitha to marry you. Randy saw the ring in your drawer.

Randy gasped, giving Raz’ul a playful shove, “Raz’ul! How dare you rat me out?”

“I knew one of you were in my chocolate stash, I should have put the ring elsewhere.” Yashee sighed, welp the cat had already ripped a hole in the bag might as well let it out. “Tabs said yes.”

The boys jumped up in joy, vaulting over the couch they pulled Yashee into a group hug. “We are so happy for you Yashee!” “It took you long enough. That ring has only been in there for a few months.”

“Well I was waiting for the right time. But with the stuff that has been going on recently, I realized there is no better chance then the one already offered to me.”

“We are proud of you Yashee, for taking the chance offered to you.” Their little celebration was interrupted by a collective round of yawning.

“Come on, we can celebrate tomorrow, but we still have class in the morning, So let’s head to bed.” Yashee declared, breaking out of the hug. Making her way towards her room.

“Oh raz’ul, don’t forget.” 

Yashee, turned around at the sound of Raz’ul’s sigh just in time to see him toss a coin to Randy. “Did you two make a bet on when I would ask her to marry me?”

“Yes.”  
“No!”  
“Maybe?” They answered sheepishly.

She shook her head before retreating to her room, a bit disappointed in her friends for turning her love life into a bet. That disappointment was quickly washed away as the full realization dawned on her. She was actually engaged! She was going to marry her college crush, it excited her but worried her all the same.

One of them would eventually have to leave their band behind, they would have to deal with the rest of school, which means not being together any more than they already were, not that it bothered their relationship much. What if Tabs wasn’t willing to leave her group, or if Yashee couldn’t bring herself to make that sacrifice. 

Tabitha’s words from earlier dawned back into her head, calming her mind ‘Don’t think to far down that path, hunnybee.’ With a deep breath she settled down to bed, excited to tell Splash in the morning about her new marital status. And to send a letter to her parents, though they might be upset that they weren’t the first to find out.

\---

The girls decided to wait until after their classes to inform their teachers and parents of their engagement. Though Christina and the rest of the North Stars definitely noticed the new ring on Tabitha’s hand.

Unfortunately after class Christina had to dash, having some important paperwork to fill out, though she did give her student a hug and extend her congratulations.

The girls headed to Symbols apartment next. Knowing that he and Mitch were on their break for the evening. He opened up the door with a spoon hanging from his mouth, apparently in the middle of eating a pudding cup. “Splash. Is Mitch around? We have something we want to talk to you two about.”

“Its Symbol, and yes he’s in here reading. Come in.” He stepped back giving the girls room to enter. Symbol’s apartment was sparsely decorated, the only personal touch was the notebooks covering the table and the instruments piled in one of the armchairs.

Symbol joined Mitch on the couch, putting his feet into his lap. “Mitch we have guests.”

Mitch expertly kept his book out of the way of Symbols feet, marking the page before setting it down. “How may we be of service, ladys?”

“Splash, Mitch. Tabitha and I have something we wish to share with you. We’re going to get married.” Yashee declared, Tabitha bounced on the balls of her feet.

“It’s Symbol. And it looks like I owe Randy a copper piece.” Symbol muttered around the spoon in his mouth.

Before Yashee could make a comment about people making bets on her love life, Mitch jumped up in glee. Making Symbol gumble and pull his feet back towards himself. “Congratulations you two!” He pulled them into a quick hug. “If you need any help arranging the ceremony don’t be afraid to ask. After planning a wedding for this sack of potatoes I’m pretty much an expert in solving difficult wedding details.”

“I might be a sack of potatoes, but you still love me.” Symbol chimed in, giving Mitch a flirtatious smile.

They stayed and chatted a bit longer, before Symbol practically pushed them out the door. He only managed to close it, after Yashee swiped his spoon.

Finding and informing Gareth wasn’t nearly as exciting, they found him down in the practice rooms. He grumbled something that sort of sounded like a congratulations before walking off grumbling that it had nothing to do with him.

Ilda on the other hand was a total sweetheart. They found her in study hall, which was fine since she wouldn’t disturb anyone else. Though it did take several minutes before they calmed her down enough to decipher what she was signing. “Congratulations, it took you two long enough. Who made the first move?”

“Yashee did, though I was getting there.”

“Sure you were Tabs, and I was learning how to speak. You’re such a useless lesbian. Good thing you’re dating someone willing to make the first move.”

“Useless bisexual thank you, I hold my title with pride.”

“We’ll let you go back to studying Ilda, thank you for the warm wishes. But we still have to go write letters to our parents.” Yashee gave Ilda a hug before navigating her girlfriend- no her fiancee from the library.

Writing the letters to their parents was the easy part, they had decided to go to Yashee’s room since Randy and Raz’ul were out playing with Gil. While they waited for replies they set about doing their homework. Thanks to Reginald Brown’s expertise in delivering mail, they got replies from their parents before dinner.

Yashee’s parents were ecstatic, glad to hear that their little girl was doing good out in the world. Tabitha’s parents had their doubts. Her dad had been around for a long time, and upon hearing that Yashee was a half-orc they were concerned for their little girl’s safety.

It took quite a lot of coxing on their end, but they managed to get Tabitha’s parents to come around, agreeing to twice yearly meet ups until they were positive their little girl was safe and happy.

They parted ways after finally satisfying their parents. Heading off to bed with promises to see each other tomorrow and the wishes of sweet dreams. Yashee climbed into be with a sigh. Planning this wedding was going to be a pain getting their parents to work together. But it will be so worth it in the end.


	3. Chapter 2: Why didn’t anyone notice this before?

They quickly discovered that wedding planning is a hassle. They instantly took up Mitch’s offer to help, designating him the wedding coordinator. They settled on a date for a spring wedding. Giving the late summer lovers plenty of time to plan everything. Including finding the best way to combine both of their cultures traditions.

While Mitch was helpful in every way he could be, Symbol was just a distraction. He was never really one for public displays of affection, in face he rarely showed emotions at all, but as the girls spent more of their free time with Mitch, Symbol started being really clingy. Almost as if he was jealous, which wouldn’t make sense since it’s not like they were marrying Mitch or anything.

“Do you know why Symbol is doing that?” Tabitha asked, as they left Symbols apartment one day, heading off to go study.

“Doing what?” Yashee asked, shuffling the papers in her hand to straighten out the stack.

“Clinging all over Mitch, like a young lover. I thought Symbol was married.”

Yashee looked at her confused, before she snickered shaking her head. “Splash is married Tabs. He’s married to Mitch.”

“Oh, I thought he and Mitch were just good roommates. Like Ilda and I, or you and your boys.” She facepalmed, feeling stupid for not noticing it earlier.

“It’s okay Tabs, you didn’t know. Hell if it wasn't for the fact Chaos Sauce played at their wedding I would have had the same conclusion.”

“That’s it!” When Yashee gave her another confused look, she explained her train of thought. “We’ll have our bard friends play our first dance song. It will be much more personal, and will go with are bardic traditions removing some of the worry about our families.”

Just hours ago she didn’t think she could be any happier, but seeing that smile on her fiance's face made her heart swell more. “Tabs, you’re a genius!” Yashee gave her a kiss, before they continued on to study hall.

\---

Time flew by in a hurry for the brides to be. Between balancing planning the wedding, keeping up with their school work, and the occasional mission their teachers sent them on they had their hands full. But they fought through the sometimes sleepless nights with a few cups of coffee and words of encouragement, because they knew their future together was worth the struggle.

As the date grew nearer, the winter chill giving away to the first blossoms of spring. Yashee finally decided to ask the boys about a decision she had made quite a while ago.  
She headed back to their room, after finishing her study session with Tabitha. Covering her mouth to hide a yawn she opened the door to their common room. Looking around she took note that neither of the boys were in sight. Stepping further into the room, she smiled at the sent of Raz’ul’s potporri, it was definitely lemon and rosemary. Maybe a hint of something sweet. He was always changing it out, it was hard to keep track of all the scents.

Heading into her room, she pulled two boxes out from the back of her closet. Sitting them on the table in the living room, after she straightened out the mess of papers there, she waited for the boys to return from where ever they had ventured that night. Probably down at the secret night club if she had to make a guess.

She settled down and worked on some of her homework as she waited. They arrived a few hours later, the glitter on their clothes confirming her assumption as to where they had been. “Randy! Raz’ul!”

“Yashee! How’s the wedding planning going?” Randy asked, clearing the back of the couch to take a seat beside her.

“Great, we actually have everything planned. Just pulling together the last few details.”

Raz’ul walked over and sat down like a normal person giving her a smile, “What's with the boxes? You need us to help you sample cake?” He teased gently.

“Actually the boxes are why I needed to talk to you two.” She paused, “I’ve been thinking about how to ask this for a while. But I couldn’t find the right words, though I think that if you open the boxes you’ll get the idea.”

“Yes.” Raz’ul answered, not even moving to touch the box.

“Of course we will be part of your bridal party Yashee!”

“But. But how did you know? Where you digging through my room again?”

“No. But what else would you be asking us about? We know how you think. We have been living, learning, and fighting together for a bit over 3 years now. We know you as well as you know you at this point.” Raz’ul declared, but he turned and opened the box anyway. Carefully folded inside was a custom made suit, a few special candies, and a handwritten note.  
I’m about to take the biggest step in my life, and it wouldn’t be the same without my boys by my side. Will you be my best man?

“Isn’t there only supposed to be one best man?” Randy asked after Raz’ul read the note aloud. Much to Symbols dismay Randy still never grasped the ability to read after all these years.

“Traditionally yes. But considering Tabs and I are having a joint wedding of two different traditions we decided to bend the rules a bit.” She pulled them into a hug, “Besides, I couldn't pick between my two brothers. So with Tabs approval I picked both of you.”

“Yashee, since you did come to us first can I make a request for a small detail?” Raz’ul asked hesitantly.

“Of course, though I won’t make a promise that it will happen.”

“Can I make you guys flower crowns? I know you both would look soooooo cute walking down the aisle with them on.”

Yashee grinned, “It's funny you would mention that Raz, because Tabs actually wanted to talk to you about that. Specifically about her veil choice and how the flower crown would look with it. Of course I cant help her, bad luck to see it before the wedding day and all that.”

“Is she free tomorrow? I’ll talk to her first thing about it then.”

“Yes she is. We both decided to work on making sure our outfits were fully pulled together tomorrow, so she definitely will want to talk to you then.”

“It's late Yash. You should get some rest while you can.”

“You could really use the rest. Maybe Raz’ul will make you a special blend of his sleepy time potpourri. I know it helps me sleep.” Randy chimed in, hopping off the couch to grab his box.

“Good idea.” He hopped up as well, heading over to the potpourri bowl to change out the scent wafting through their dorms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the positive comments! It's inspiring me to fight through the editing process even after a long day of work!
> 
> Love your support so much.  
> Glad to hear you are willing to deal with this girls weird writing style! <3


	4. Chapter 3: Things Go Wonderfully Right (Or Horribly Wrong)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to add in a disclaimer real quick. I wrote this fanfic before episode 22 was aired. So any an all information about that episode on will be ignored in this fic. Mainly because I really didn't want to rewrite this whole thing. Any who, Enjoy!

Their week long wedding celebration was to be held right past the woods near Strumlots, far enough away that the noise level wouldn’t bother the school, but close enough for the 6 students and their teachers to come running if needed.

Mitch and Symbol insisted that the lovely brides took the carriage to the wedding area, though Yashee decreed it wasn't necessary since the place was indeed close enough to walk to. After quite a bit of gentle debating, Mitch managed to convince her by pulling on her heart strings. “Sandee was going to pull the carriage, she’s been practicing really hard. It would be a shame to see all her hard work go to waste.”

Yashee caved under the mention of her animal friend. “Okay, okay you win. We’ll take the carriage, though it is totally unnecessary.”

When the carriage arrived in the clearing, there was already a decent crowd of people setting up tents on the fringes of the surrounding woods. The group of orcs, humans, and elves paused in their work at the sound of the approaching carriage, eager to see who had arrived.

Raz’ul climbed out of the carriage, leaving Randy to block the door to keep the girls in the carriage. Casting booming voice Raz’ul began to address the crowd, his normally gentle tone replaced with an almost royal authority. “Ladies and Gentlemen, I bring to you the center of our event. Our two lovely blushing brides, Yashe’rak Bordun and Tabitha Wright.” He motioned for Randy to step aside, letting the girls exit the carriage, earning himself a death glare from Yashee as his theatrics.

Two sets of people came walking towards the carriage from opposite sides of the clearing. The set from the left arrived within talking distance first, the taller of the two was a female orc holding Yashee’s height and build, with her was a human male sporting Yashee’s kind smile and hair color. “Yashee! My baby girl!” They pulled her into a tight hug.

“Hi mom, dad.” She smiled, giving them a big bear hug. The familiar scent of her parents grounding her swimming head in reality.  
Once she got her parents to let go she turned to Tabitha with a smile, letting her bride do the introductions. 

Tabitha returned the sentaminte, the fate of their wedding rested on this moment. “Mr. and Mrs. Bordun. I would like to introduce you to my parents, Mr. Wright and Ms. Grayarrow.”

Tabitha’s dad extended his slender hand in greeting, his black tunic and matching cloak stood out against the earthen hues of everyone else's clothes. “It’s a pleasure meeting you. Please call me Herric, this is Gina.” He gestured to the pear shaped woman beside him, her flowing gown taking away from her larger size. She gave the Bordun’s a smile.

“The pleasure is ours. I’m Bula and this is my husband Alvin.” They shook the offered hand with gentle smiles.

As their parents continued to talk, the brides-to-be stepped away, giving themselves some breathing room. “Well it is good to see they aren't at eachothers throats. Which is great by cause my father is very wary of new people. Not that you didn’t already know that.”

“See I told you everything would work out fine.” She gave her bride a gentle kiss, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “Let’s go check on how everything else is going.”

Leading Tabitha by her shoulders, they made their way through the clearing. Starting on the left they greeted Yashee’s parents traveling group and her extended family. Who were setting up a makeshift ring, as was to be expected. Coming from a clan of barbarians she had to prove her strength in order to be deemed worthy to marry.  
In the center of the clearing was a big tent, meant for the families to gather in for meals. Near that was the designated area for the wedding arch, which wasn't going to be set up until the wedding day.  
Last but not least to the right of the clearing, Tabitha’s clan were setting up a makeshift stage and a dance floor for the evening festivities, the group of elves we making sure everything was being built to last through the week.

As they walked through checking things over, everyone they passed extended their congratulations for the upcoming wedding. Leaving Tabitha a bit flustered from all the praise by the time they finished their lap. “Come along Yashee, we have to get you ready.” Bula decreed.

“Okay, guess I’m off to go prepare for my first battle of strength. Cheer me on will you love?” Sneaking in another peck on the cheek before he mom started to drag her away.

“You know I’m always in your corner!” Tabitha yelled after her. Her hand moving to fiddle with her necklace, as a seed of doubt planted itself in her gut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes sorry this is a shorter chapter, but I had to end it here, because the title on the next chapter was to good to not use.
> 
> Glad to see you guys enjoying my fic! It motivates me to finish editing this to get it out to all of you. :D
> 
> As always shout out to the BomBARDed discord for being so awesome!


	5. Chapter 4: She's Too Gay For All This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear these chapters look longer in my google doc then they do here. 
> 
> Either way hope you all are still enjoying all these sweaterspoon feels. :D

Bula helped her get ready in their tent. Making Yashee sit down, she started to braid her little girls hair, so it wouldn’t get in the way during the strength tests. “Oh, I guess I can’t call you my little girl anymore.” She mused aloud.

“Mama. You can always call me your little girl. Even if I’m not so little anymore.” Yashee caught the crack in her mom’s voice, clearly she was trying not to cry.

“But you’re officially becoming a woman after this week. You will have proven yourself to the clan and have a wife of your own. I’m just so proud of you!”

“Mama? Did father have to do the trials to win your hand?”

“Well, he tried. Probably to protect his pride, you know how he would prefer to talk his way out of any situation, but I wouldn’t let him. Since he was fighting for my hand he would have had to fight your grandfather, and he wouldn’t have survived.” She chuckled, giving a soft apology when she caught a knot in Yashee’s hair. “So I fought in his place, against the arguments of his wounded pride.”

“Who will I have to challenge to win Tabitha’s hand? Since her family is clearly not as firm in our beliefs.” Yashee asked curiously, it wasn’t something she had thought about until now.

“Well since she isn’t an orc, or from a barbarian tribe, you will have to fight a champion of her father’s choosing. Only in defeating them will you win the rights to have her hand.”

“Mama. Easy. I don’t need a sore head before I even leave the tent.” Yashee’s hand flew to the back of her head as her mother pulled the braid to tight.

She reached around Yashee, to grab a hair tie off the table. “Sorry, I got carried away.” There was another small tug as the band was put in, “And there. Ta-da. All ready for the fight.”

Yashee gently ran her hand down the length of the braid. “Just one? I thought warriors got multiple during these trials?”

“They do, as they earn them. Win your challenges through the week and your braid will be split.” Bula gave her girl a smile, wiping the tears from her eyes. “Now go prove to them what I already know. That you are a warrior worth marrying.”

Yashee gave her mother a hug and hurried to change her outfit, making sure to take off all her accessories including her engagement ring, before heading out to the ring. She wasn’t going to be challenging anyone today, all she had to do was wrestle a boar into submission. As she approached the ring it was easy to spot the speck of silver in the crowd, apparently Tabitha’s parents made her change as well. Turning her full attention that way she gave a wide eyed Tabitha a wave.

Tabitha was in shock, sure she loved Yashee’s muscular arms, hence why she always gave her homemade sleeveless sweaters for christmas, but this was more of Yashee’s body then she had prepared herself to see. Her gladiator outfit was little more than a sports bra and bermuda shorts, leaving nothing yet somehow everything to the imagination. She couldn’t bring herself to respond to the wave until a gentle elbow in the ribs from Raz’ul broke her out of her trance.

 

“Something caught your eye Tabs?” She jumped as Randy appeared at her side, where Raz’ul was moments ago, wait where did he go? She wasn’t staring that hard was she? She looked around to find Raz’ul making his way over to Yashee.  
“No Randy, I was just admiring the trees is all.”

“Sure, it totally wasn’t the fact you can see every inch of Yashee’s toned arms even all the way over her. I really didn’t think trees were worth drooling ove-” He was silenced by Tabitha’s hand on his mouth.

She leaned down to whisper in his ear, “Shush. Say a word of this to anyone and you won't make it back to Strumlots. Understood?”

Once he nodded, she removed her hand. “Okay, but what if Raz’ul told her?” Randy asked, pointing over at his bandmates who were now staring at them.

Tabitha gave Raz’ul a death glare, as Yashee started to make her way over. Thankfully Bula kept her from coming over, navigating her closer to the ring, apparently since her cousins were finished with their match it was her turn.

Blowing a kiss Tabitha’s way she climbed into the ring, as a hogtied wild boar was dragged in. The poor creature was squealing up a storm, Raz’ul winced a bit at the noise, his druid instincts trying to force him to let the poor creature go.

Protective covers had been placed onto the boars horns, since these challenges are meant to be non-lethal after all. “In order for my daughter to prove she is worthy of taking a wife, she must pass the challenges of our clan. The first! She must prove her raw strength by catching and pinning the boar to the ground.” Bula’s voice carried easily across the assembled group.

Murmurs of worry passed through the group, but were quickly silenced by the boars squealing. Bula climbed back out of the ring as the boar was cut free. Letting the challenge being.


	6. Chapter 5: Bee Stung Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I just uploaded yesterday, but I have the day off work since its Labor Day here in the states. So I decided to use the extra free time to do more editing.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy :D

Tabitha stepped closer to the ring, wanting to get a better look, but her father stopped her with a firm hand on her shoulder. “You’ll mess up your dress getting too close to the ring.”

“Dad, you do know she’s doing this for me right? If she can stand to get a little dirty then so can I.” Tabitha slipped her father's hand off her shoulder, stepping closer to the ring then she had been originally planning. She couldn’t believe her father, sure the dress was pretty but it wasn’t that hard of a fabric to clean, plus it was way more important to prove to Yashee that she was rooting for her.

Raz’ul walked back over to stand with Randy and Tabitha, the boys spoke to each other in soft tones. Occasionally glancing up to see if Tabitha was listening in, she wasn't. She was too focused on watching Yashee try to catch the boar.

It was a lot faster then either of them had expected, maybe it was because they've never hunted a boar before. Sure through their travels they have seen them, but never hunted one. Or maybe it was just because of being in captivity, but either way it was running circles around Yashee. Literally, our poor bard was standing in the middle watching the boar run in circles around the ring.

Tabitha watched Yashee as others laughed, or ignored the lack if action all together. She's counting! Tabitha watched the clenching of Yashee's hand, a habit from always reaching for her mallets as she counted off Chaos Sauce to play. She was thinking smarter than the other barbarians.

As Tabitha put the pieces together, Yashee lunged before the boar, hitting the ground hard, but grabbing a hold of the tusks on her way down. Using the momentum of her fall to pull the boar down with her.

In a swift motion she rolled on top of the boar. Effectively pining it to the ground. Still being careful to not hurt the creature.

Bula started the count. "1... 2... 3... 4..."  
The boar struggled, but Yashee's body weight easily kept him pinned. "5... 6... 7... 8... 9... 10!"

"Whoo! Go Yashee!" Randy jumped up pumping a fist in celebration.

Somebody else climbed into the ring, helping Yashee tie back up the boar before letting her leave victorious.

Her hands in the air pulling a cheer from the crowd, she walked past Tabitha on her way out the ring, giving her a big smile and a small wink. Turning her into a blushing mess again, just as she had gotten it under control.

Yashee and her mom walked off to go get cleaned up, even though they left the wrestling matches continued. Since the main event was over some of the crowd dissipated, going back to setting up their tents.

She cleaned up quickly, giving her mom plenty of time to redo her braids before dinner. Having now passed her first trial, her braid was split in two.  
Which took longer than either of them had anticipated, Yashee’s minorly damp hair didn’t want to stay up in its bun. So it ended up requiring many more pins then they had planned for. But they make it work, after a bit of complaining, just in the nick of time for dinner.

They entered the big tent to see nearly everyone else had already arrived. Yashee took her seat next to Tabitha at the head of one of the tables, with Chaos Sauce to her right, and the North Stars to Tabitha’s left. Once the brides were settled, dinner was served. Platters of boar and varying kinds of fruit were passed around the table, as the room filled with gentle chatter. The send of ale filled the air as mugs were filled and quickly emptied.

"I'm proud of you for noticing the pattern." Tabitha stated between bites of meat.

"Hmm? What pattern?"

"The boar, he was running in a set pattern around you. I saw you counting the beats of his steps timing your attack."

"Actually Tabs I wasn't counting the beats. My hands just fiddle a lot while I wait for an opportunity to strike. I let the boar tire itself out before I bothered trying to tackle him." She explained calmly, popping some strawberries in her mouth.

"Oh," her smile faded a bit sad that she hasn't cracked Yashee's fighting style completely.

"Don't be to worried about it Tabs. Randy and Raz'ul thought I had lost my mind the first time they saw it."

"We really did." Randy piped up, while keeping an eye on Raz'ul. "It is a very strange quirk for her to have, but it was nice to know afterwards that she didn't lose her mind."

"See so no harm done Tabs." Yashee gave her a smile, turning back to her meal.

Tabitha caught sight of Randy switching his and Raz'ul's mugs for some reason. Though confused she would talk to him later about it, not wanting to make a fuss in front of the rest of the wedding party.

\---- 

After lunch everyone was free to do as they pleased. Randy, Raz'ul, Gareth and Ilda headed off to practice some more for the big night. Symbol and Mitch hadn't been scene since they all had arrived that morning. So it left Yashee and Tabitha with some time to themselves.

"Why did your mom change your hair? Did it have something to do with the boar?" Tabitha asked, after a bit of silence between them as they roamed the clearing.

"Yes, as I complete the trials I'll have my hair split into more braids. I'll have six come the day before the ceremony, marking me worthy of being your spouse. On the morning of our ceremony, we will have to meet before my parents and you'll undo my braids, while reciting those vows they had sent you. Expressing that you accept my success in the trials, and are going to go through with the marriage." Yashee explained. "Though I think its a load of confusing mess."

She let out a small chuckle, "At least you're not the only one confused. I thought my family's traditions were confusing, even though we have talked about this so many times over."

“We could talk about these traditions for a multitude of life times and I still think they would be confusing.” She draped her arm across Tabitha’s shoulders. “Though we will get through this confusion together. With my shining star at my side we can get through anything.”

“Of course, because together no challenge can stand in our way.”


	7. Chapter 6: Mama Almost Killed a Man

As the sun started to settle into bed, everyone made their way over to the dance floor. As his wedding gift, Symbol called in an old favor to get a band in to play for the party.  
The rest of the night was filled with wine drinking and light eating, but mostly dancing. The bards were playing lots of light elven tunes, letting the dancing carry on late into the night.

At one point Tabitha noticed Randy keeping Raz’ul from even getting close to a goblet of wine. Once she managed to slip away from Yashee, she pulled him aside.  
“Why are you keeping Raz’ul from drinking?”

“Keep your voice down Tabitha. I’m only doing it because he asked me to.” Randy glanced around worriedly, but no one seemed to be paying them any attention.

“Why would a dwarf ever ask anyone to keep liquor away from them?”

“We made a bet.”

“A bet?”

“Yes. If I keep him from getting drunk he has to keep my hands into my own pockets. Who ever loses first, so if he drinks i lose if i pickpocket someone he loses, the loser has to,” Randy shuttered a bit, “Loser has to eat whatever the other orders them from Alto Brown.”

“Alto is a great cook, I don’t see why this is much of a bet.”

“Alto agreed to the bet, he said he’ll make anything. Even if it's technically not edible, well not healthy anyway.”

“Oh. Well why didn’t you say something sooner Randy? We’ll make sure Raz’ul doesn’t drink so you won't lose. I’ll make sure more water is being brought around, this way you can enjoy the party too.” She ruffled his hair, before heading off to keep up her offer.

Once she was out of sight Randy sighed, _Dug myself in now Raz’ul you owe me one for having to lie to the bride._ Regathering his confidence he strolled back onto the dancefloor, instantly getting lost in the crowd of taller people.

A few hours to midnight Herric called the dancing to an end. Telling those who were still sober enough to listen that they needed their rest for tomorrow, when the festivities would continue.

\-----

The next few days went by in a blur of relative repetition. Yes it was really nice to be with family during such a big change in their lives, but by the end of the 4th day they were starting to tire of all the partying. Instead wishing to return to school for a bit of normality.

Yashee had earned 3 more braids, only having one final challenge to overcome before the wedding day. Her challenges had gotten harder over the past few days, she was truly worried for her final trial tomorrow.

“Your hair is going to be so curly.” Tabitha noted, taking count of the braids in Yashee’s hair.

“That is the point, at least I think it is. Mom never fully explained why the braids are part of the ritual. But I do like me some curls in my hair.”

“It’s going to look so pretty with the flower crowns Raz’ul prepared.”

“Wait. You’ve seen them already? That’s not fair. He told me I wasn’t allowed to see them until the wedding day.” She huffed in disappointment.

“I haven't seen them, but he did have to come flower check with me, so I have a rough idea as to what they might look like.” Tabitha stopped in her tracks, “Here seems like a good spot don’t you think?”

After a quick glance around she smiled. “Perfect.” Laying out the blanket she was carrying they settled down to watch the stars make their appearance in the sky. Symbol was covering for them at the dance tonight, giving them some space from all the festivities, not that anyone would notice they were gone after a few rounds of drinks.

They just laid hand in hand enjoying the stars and some well deserved silence.  
Until Ilda crashed their peace. Apologizing for interrupting she quickly explained that there was a situation that required their intervention.

The three of them hurried back to the party to find Gareth being restrained by an orc, Yashee’s 3rd couisn if Tabitha remembered correctly. His face was heavily flushed, “Let me go. They need *hic* need to be taught a lesson for messing with me.”

“What is going on here?” Yashee demanded an answer, stepping in front of Gareth.

“Gareth bumped into someone while dancing, and took it as a personal offence. Unfortunately he seems to want to take it out on everyone else here.” Mitch explained gently.

“Randy, will you give me a hand?” Yashee asked, turning to her halfling friend and gesturing to his organ.

Playing a quick soft melody, he cast sleep upon Gareth, he went limp in the arms of the man holding him.  
“Thank you Randy, why didn’t anyone just do that earlier. Cousin, can you take him back to his tent please?” Yashee asked the orc holding Gareth. He nodded, tossing Gareth onto his shoulder before walking off.

“I think we all have had a bit too much excitement tonight hmm? Let’s all turn in early to prepare for Yashee’s final trial tomorrow.” Bula spoke up, noting the agitated look in her daughters stance. There were a few grumble of complaints, but no one was out right drunk enough to argue with the mother of the bride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH! We are getting so close to the wedding! I can't wait to read all of your reactions to it! <3


	8. Chapter 7: There's a U in Chaos Sauce

Yashee woke up early, her nerves about the upcoming challenge not allowing her to sleep any longer. Changing into her gladiator outfit, she left her tent to go warm up.

She was deeply lost in thought when a voice, a bit to close for comfort snapped her to attention. “Can’t sleep Yashee?” She jumped, whirling around quickly with her fists raised. Inches from punching Raz’ul in the face she realized there wasn’t any danger.

“Sorry Raz’ul. You startled me.” She dropped her hands, giving him an apologetic look.

"Sorry Yashee, we didn't mean to sneak up on you."

“We?” She glanced around but didn’t see anyone else.

“I’m here too.” Randy stepped out from behind their dwarf friend.

“What are you two doing up so early?” She asked, taking a seat on the ground.

They joined her. “We came to give you some bardic inspiration. It is your last day of the engaged life we figured you could use it.”

“I appreciate the offer, but magic isn’t allowed in the fights.” Even if magic was allowed, she wouldn't want to prove herself under the effects of a spell.

“Not that kind of inspiration.” Randy continued, with a chuckle. “We are your friends, we are here to help calm your nerves.”  
“But we are bards, so technically it's bardic inspiration.” A smile flashed between them at their bad joke.

“Thanks guys. But I’m okay, really. I’m just trying to warm up since I have no idea who I’m going to be challenging today.” She did return their smile though. “I have all the inspiration I need knowing that I’m proving that I have properly earned the rights to be Tabitha's wife. Plus I’m proving to myself that I really am an important part of Chaos Sauce.”

Raz’ul gasped, “How dare you?”

“Of course you’re an important part of the band. Chaos Sauce wouldn’t be Chaos Sauce without you. It would just be like, Normal Sauce. And that’s lame.” Randy rationalized.

The three bards fell into a fit of laughter.  
They spent the rest of the time till breakfast making eachother laugh, the worries of the day ahead easily forgotten.

Yashee’s attitude from the night before was gone, making everyone in the breakfast tent smile along with her. All we glad to see that both the brides were happy again about their own wedding, for rumors had started to spread that they were going to call it off.

Taking her seat at the table, Yashee gave Tabitha a quick peck on the cheek. “You’re awfully cheerful this morning.” Tabitha commented, cutting into the waffle on her plate.

“Well my boys gave me a motivational boost this morning. So you can stop worrying about me not succeeding today. You agreed to marry me, and I’m ready to prove that I’m worthy of your love.” Tashee tore into her waffles with a smile. Pouring on some sweet maple butter to improve the flavor of them.

She looked over giving Randy and Raz’ul a smile. “Well I don’t know what you two said to her, but thank you for bringing her back to her senses. She was starting to worry me with all the moping she had started to do.”

“I was not moping.” She declared around a mouthful of waffle. “I was just dealing with a lot of emotions is all.”

“Mmmmmhmmm.” Randy teased, going to take a drink from his goblet. Yashee pushed it across the table before he could get it. Noticing that Gareth was not present, he was probably still passed out drunk in his tent. “Hey! That’s not fair. You can’t use my height against me.”

“Sure I can. You get to use it against us all the time.” There was a teasing glint in her eye, but she pushed the mug back to him.

“She does have a point there Randy. Plus it isn’t nice to pick on the bride-to-be. At least wait until after the reception to tease her.” Raz’ul chimed in.

“Fine, you’re off the hook for now Yashee, but this means war.” Randy took a swig of his ale.

“Oh no.” Raz’ul groaned, leaning back dramatically in his chair. “Don’t put me in the middle of another one of your prank wars Randy.”

“Hey, just remember Yashees pranks will never be as bad as Splashes, she doesn’t want to deal with glitter everywhere anymore then we do.”

“I know, but I always end up getting the bad end of it all. Just swear to leave my potpourri out of it.”

The banter continued on through the meal, Ilda offering for Raz’ul to keep his potpourri stuff in her dorm until the prank war was over, just for safekeeping that it.

Before Randy could tease Raz’ul about the offer, Bula’s voice rang out across the dining hall. “Come now everyone, we have a trial to bear witness too.”

Yashee caught Tabitha’s hand as it started to reach for her necklace. “Calm down, everything wil be fine, no need to break your chain again.”


	9. Chapter 8: Best + Bitter = Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAHHH!! I had to fight really hard to not let angst into this chapter, it was hard. I might have failed. Let me know your thoughts,

Everyone filed out of the tent and over to the ring, the once slightly grassy area had been pummeled to dirt over the past few days. Bula and Herric met in the center of the ring as the crowd gathered around to hear what was going to take place for Yashee’s final trial.

“We are all here to witness my only daughter Yashe’rak take on her last trial. If she succeeds she will have proven that she is worthy of taking Tabitha as her wife. If she fails this trial, then she will be forced to wait another year until she can attempt the trials again.” Bula’s voice rang strong across the silent clearing, everyone was tense understanding the stakes of the entire marriage ceremony tomorrow are resting on the outcome of this trial.

Tabitha froze, _Wait. Another whole year? This past year was hard enough on us, they want us to wait another one if she doesn’t complete some dumb trial?_ She was dragged out of her spiraling thought’s by a hand on her arm. Yashee was there giving her a reassuring smile, gently moving her hand off of her necklace, not even remembering grabbing it in the first place.

“Herric, as the father of Tabitha you have had to make a choice of a champion to fight for Tabitha’s hand. Please call forth your champion to face my daughter.” Bula motioned to Yashee, giving Tabitha’s arm one least reassuring squeeze she stepped into the ring. A cheer traveled through the crowd, squaring her shoulders she took her place beside her mother, filling her lungs with the confidence her family gave her.

Once the crowd quieted back down, Bula motioned for Herric to speak. “Over the past few nights, I have had a heavy decision on my shoulders. Our clan holds as many good warriors as we do artists. But there is only one warrior I would trust to fight for my daughter’s hand. Alvoril, step forward for I name you as my champion.

A tall solidly built elven man stepped through the crowd into the ring. Murmurs of confusion spread through the elves present. _Why in hell would father choose him?_ Tabitha wondered, Alvoril is the man who Tabitha had been arranged to marry. Well that was before he dishonored the clan by running off with a group of thieves. _When did he even get back in line with the clan? He had been banished for his dishonor._

Pulling his black hair up into a bun, Alvoril took his place beside Herric. Even though he was well built elf standards, he still looked small standing before Bula.

Randy shifted uncomfortably next to Tabitha, stepping back into her shadow as Alvoril spoke, “Merry meet. I am glad to see there is another who loves Tabitha as much as I do.”

A brief glance of confusion graced Yashee’s face but she pushed it away. “We didn’t come here to banter. Shall we get this underway?”

“Just a quick reminder of the rules. Firstly no magic is allowed, this is a challenge of strenght and determination. Secondly no permanent harm should be intentionally caused to the other, because again, this is a challenge not a battle to the death.” Bula reiterated before stepping from the ring with Herric. Giving Yashee a gentle pat on the back as she went.

Before Bula was completely out of the ring Alvoril lunged at Yashee, moving to strike her in the head. She back stepped in time to avoid the punch, realizing too late that it was a feint as his other fist collided with her jaw. Stumbling back a step, she fought to quell her rage. Lunging forward, she tried to pull him to the ground.

He side stepped her forward motion, making her growl softly. He had a whole week to study her fighting patterns, yet she knew nothing about this man leaving her sorely at a disadvantage.

The two of them fell into a pattern of backsteps, Yashee knew she couldn’t keep this up for very long. Alvoril was clearly more agile than her, she just needed to hold out long enough to get a grasp of his fighting style. He seemed to be toying with her as they made their way around the ring, trapped in a deadly dance of fists and back steps.

Her luck ran out faster then she had wished when her foot got caught in a dip in the dirt, setting her to the ground with a puff of dust. “Done running now are you? Let’s just end this, let Tabitha marry the man she was supposed to all those years ago.” Yashee used his banter against him, as he rambled on she got her legs beneath him. Sweeping him off his feet, he hit the ground with a groan.

They both scrambled back to their feet, “That was a low blow, even for an orc.”

“All is fair in love and war, pal.” Yashee raised her firsts, waiting for him to make the first move. Trying to analyze his fighting pattern, everyone had one even if it was a strange one. She just needed to find it.

They fell back into the same rhythm, they both managed to land a few punches either to the face or the torso, but neither of them seemed able to get the upper hand. Until Yashee miss counted, taking a jab at the opening Alvoril left with his left hook. She stepped back out of his range as soon as her fist connected, but it left her pinned between him and the ropes. Pulling her arms to protect her face, he started to pummel her with punches, both of them fully aware that she had nowhere else to run.

She was vaguely aware of a gasp that traveled through the crowd, as she took an exceptionally hard hit to the gut, leaving her doubled over and gasping for air. As she sputtered trying to pull her thoughts back together, he pulled her into a choke hold and dragged her towards the center of the ring. Once there she managed to regain her footing, pulling at his arm with her hand she managed to wiggle her chin into the crook of his elbow. Giving herself a little breathing room, as she tried to work out the best way to get out of this hold.

Bringing her leg around to wrap his, she turned, stepping away from him as she pulled him towards the ground. He fumbled over her leg and landed on his back. Not even talking the time to catch her breath she knelt down onto his torso. Pinning his hands onto the ground she waited for his mutter of surrender, or for a count off.

Taking deep breaths to clear the spots from her eyes she must have missed something. She looked up when she felt a hand on her shoulder, Bula was standing here motioning for her to stand. Feeling more like a child who had gotten in trouble then an adult winning a trial she stood, with her head low, taking her mother’s outstretched hand. “Yashe’rak? Are you okay?” Her gentle voice broke through the haze in her mind, wait when had she started raging to get so hazy.

“Ye-yeah. I’m fine mom.” Yashee shook her head, wincing minorly as a bolt of pain raced down her spine at the motion.

Keeping an arm around her daughter she turned to face the crowd. “On this day Yashe’rak has completed her trials. With all of you as witness she has proven herself strong enough to be worthy of taking a bride and protecting her own family.”

Yashee searched the crowd looking for Tabitha, locking eyes with her bride as her mother rambled on, they shared a smile. Feeling the haze from her rage finally clearing away as pride filled Tabitha’s expression.

“As of today, my daughter officially has the blessing of her tribe behind her to wed who ever she chooses.” Bula finished her speech with a flourish of her hands.

She glanced down to see Alvoril was still lying on the ground, probably too prideful to stand with everyone watching. Yashee bent down, offering him a hand. When he refused she shook her head, “You fought well, keep training and maybe you’ll be able to take me down one day.” At the half compliment he let her pull him to his feet, sharing a forced smile before he slinked out of the ring.

Bula took her daughter back to her tent. Helping Yashee clean up from the fight before adding the last braid to her hair. Brining her total to six braids, pulled into a gentle bun on the back of her head. Once finished with fixing her hair, she gave Yashee a few minutes to herself.

Once her mom was gone Yashee grabbed her mallet holders, pulling out a small pouch. She dumped it’s contents into her hand, instantly putting back on her necklace once it landed in her palm. She took a second to admire it in the mirror with a smile, her neck had felt empty these past few days without the big dipper constellation resting at her throat. Once she was satisfied that it was on correctly, she put on her engagement ring. Glad to finally have both pieces of Tabitha back with her after a week away from them.

Heading out of the tent, she went to go find her bride with a skip in her step. All the worries of the past week were gone, now that she had completed the trials and gotten her clan’s approval, so she could truly enjoy their last night as an engaged couple.

Giving Yashee a hug upon her arrival in the center of the clearing, she took the chance to speak softly to her, “Good job, honeybee. You managed to win the approval of both clans at the same time, no one can stop our forever after. At least not without fighting through two very angry clans first.” Her grin grew wider at the endearing nickname.

Their moment was interrupted by approaching footsteps, they pulled apart just in time for Randy and Raz’ul to launch themselves into Yashee’s arms. “See Yashee, we told you. We told you, you would win with no problem.”  
“Well with minimal problems.” Randy corrected.

The girls chuckled, as Yashee sat the boys on the ground. “Come on, let’s go talk over lunch. I’m famished after that fight.”

After lunch Tabitha and Yashee set about entertaining more of the guests until it started to get dark. Mainly because there was little more to do during the few hours between lunch and the start of the setting sun.

Our brides avoided dancing with each other, wanting to save the sparkle until tomorrow, but after a few drinks and the excitement of the day settled in their veins they naturally found themselves in each others arms in the middle of the dance floor. The night started out with a few slow songs, but as more wine was consumed and the crowd grew a little more routy, the bards on stage started playing pop songs, giving everyone a chance to dance around more freely.

Yashee and Tabitha kept their drinking to a minimal. Not wanting to risk suffering a hand over on their wedding day. After his antics yesterday, Gareth couldn’t get anyone to give him a drink. Which resulted in him storming off to his tent, upset that no one was paying him any proper attention, not that anyone really noticed his absence anyway.

Eventually Herric shut down the dancing, sending everyone off to bed for the big day tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 9: The Insomniac and The Bride

Symbol didn’t know what time it was, what he did know is that he had been staring at the top of the tent for way to long while listening to Mitch sleep. Silently crawling out from his bedroll he left the tent, knowing it was going to be another sleepless night, and he didn’t want Mitch up worrying about him.

Going for a walk around the clearing he was surprised to find he wasn’t the only one not able to sleep. “Tabitha? Why are you awake?”

She jumped, apparently she hadn’t heard him approach. “Oh, hi Symbol, sir. I just couldn’t sleep.” She quickly dried her cheeks with the sleeve of her sweater.

“Pre-wedding jitters?” She nodded slightly. “I understand, I was the same way at my wedding.”

“You were? But you’re always so perfect.”

He nodded, leading her over to a log that had been brought into the clearing to sit on. “Oh yeah, it's probably the only thing I’ve ever been truly worried about. But why are you so worried?”

“Ever since the engagement, Yashee has been spending a lot more time with me.” Once she started speaking the dam of fears that she had been holding closed, broke open. “Not that I’m complaining about that I love spending time with her, but to hang out with me she has been sacrificing time with her friends. I don’t want to feel like I’m ripping Chaos Sauce apart in the name of love.”

“Tabitha,” Symbol spoke softly, making sure to think his words through before speaking, “if anything you loving Yashee has made Chaos Sauce stronger.”

“It has?”

Symbol nodded, producing a handkerchief from his coat pocket and handing it to her. “It has. Ever since you two got engaged she’s been happier than ever. She works twice as hard and practice, studies harder than Randy or Raz’ul ever have, all because she wants to have the extra free time for you.”

Tabitha dried her cheeks, unaware she had started crying again until he pointed it out. “Thank you Symbol, sir. You’ve made me feel much better.”

“Of course Tabitha, you can come talk to me any time. Also, you can stop with the sir stuff. It’s just Symbol.” He gave her a smile and a gentle wave as she headed back to her tent, The skip in her step having returned from his reassuring words.

Once she was gone he sighed, at least he could help someone get some sleep tonight. Pulling his flask from his inside pocket he went to take a swig but was stopped by a gentle hand over the cap. “You really don’t need that.”

“Mitch, did I wake you?”

“Unintentionally, I got cold. Come back to bed, you have an exciting day ahead of you as well. So you need some sleep.”

“But I’m not tired.”

“I know. I understand that you’re not.” Mitch wrapped his arms around Symbols neck, hugging him from behind. “But you don’t need to be drinking either. You’re kids need you to be sober tomorrow.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Symbol sighed, putting the flask away. “You’re always right, about these things.”

“Well not always.” He planted a kiss on his cheek. “Now let’s go back in the tent. I’ll make you a batch of Raz’ul’s parented relaxation potpourri to at least help you relax if you can’t sleep. How does that sound?”

“Sounds perfect.” Symbol let Mitch pull him up from the stump and lead him back to the tent. Glad his husband was so supportive of his health problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter so long ago! It gave me so many feels! Hope you enjoyed


	11. Chapter 10: Don't murder the In-laws

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So close to then end. Wanted to ask, let me know in the comments, do you guys want a short chapter and an epilogue, or do you want me to shove it all into one long chapter?
> 
> Would love to hear your feed back! <3

Yashee was woken the next morning by Randy and Raz’ul hopping around her tent in joy. “A wedding. A wedding, there’s going to be a wedding!”

“Will you two calm down, it isn’t even your wedding.” Yashee grumbled, sitting up in her bed roll.

“Maybe not, but we know how hard you two have worked to get to this day, so there was no way we were going to let you sleep through it. Plus you need to go meet with your parents and Tabitha. Something about traditionally accepting your proposal, or something.” Randy trailed off, his finger on his chin as he tried to recall why exactly they came to wake up Yashee.

“Mrs. Bordun said to get up and get to her tent asap.” Raz’ul clarified, taking Randy’s hand and dragging him out the tent so Yashee could get up in some peace.

She stretched, forcing out a yawn before climbing to her feet. Straightening out her clothes she headed to her parents tent. Having forgotten that Tabitha had to take out her braids, she had overslept a bit.

Tabitha was waiting with Yashee’s parents in their tent, a smile on her face as she chatted with Alvin. Though the conversation stopped when Yashee entered the tent. “There you are, we were starting to worry that you got cold feet.” Tabitha teased.

“Nope, just overslept. Sorry for making you wait.” She gave her bride a smile, taking a seat in the only open chair in the room.

She watched as her bride walked over to give her a hug, planting a quick kiss on her cheek before stepping behind her to undo her braids. “Once thing you sleeping in did, was give me time to remember the stuff I was supposed to say while doing this.” She whispered, before undoing the bun. “Let us undo your bun as a promise to provide for our household a nourishing and pure diet, avoiding those foods injurious to healthy living.”  
She continued on, making every vow as she undid a braid in Yashee’s hair. “Let us take the first braid out to devote ourselves to improving each others physical, mental and spiritual powers. Let us take the second braid out to increase our wealth by righteous means and proper use.  
Let us take the third braid out to acquire knowledge, happiness and harmony by mutual love and trust. Let us take the fourth braid out so that we are blessed with strong, virtuous and heroic children. Let us take the fifth braid out for self-restraint and longevity to our binding. Finally, let us take the sixth braid out, and be true companions to remain lifelong partners by this wedlock."

Yashee’s hair now hung over her shoulders in a mess of curls. Her parents gave a small round of applause before pulling them into a group hug. “We are so proud of you both for finding each other and making this commitment, to be together forever. Now as much as we love you new daughter in law, you have to go. You’ll see your bride later we promise.” Alvin chased Tabitha from the tent, barely giving her time to call a goodbye over her shoulder.

“You got to do you’re fatherly duty and chase her out, now I get to chase you out and get our little girl dolled up. Be a dear and bring us some food will you? And make sure Tabitha eats too please.” Bula chased Alvin out the tent, with a smile and a kiss.

“Okay dear.” He gave Yashee a hug before heading off. Leaving Yashee at her mother's mercy to prepare her for the wedding.

“Mom, it's not going to take me all day to get ready. The longest part is going to be getting Raz’ul satisfied with my hair.”

“I know,dear, but your father looked like he was about to cry. So I sent him off to protect his pride a little.” Hula sat down and kept a light conversation going with Yashee.

Tabitha wasn't so fortunate. Her mother was fussing over every little detail about her appearance. “Mom please, Raz’ul hasn't even had chance to fix my hair.. Give him some,space to work with please. I promise you can fret about my makeup afterwords okay?” She repressed the urge to groan at her mother’s antics.

Gina stepped away with a sigh, giving her daughter the space she asked for.

“Thank you Tabitha. Now let's get you beautified, yes?” Raz’ul deposited the box he had been holding onto the table, leaving it closed he set about detangling her short bob.

“Can I see it?” Tabitha asked, gesturing her curiosity at the box.

“Not yet. It’s better to leave it in there for as long as possible, though I did place a few spells on it to keep the flowers from wilting.” He say down the brush and started to braid a small section of hair on the side of her face.

“What are you doing Raz?”

A small chuckle escaped his lips. ‘Do you want me to do your hair or want me to answer all your questions?”

“Sorry, I’ll be quiet.” Tabitha dropped her head sheepishly.

He gently guided her chin back up so he could keep working. “Feel free to talk, just don't question my every move okay? I have a few sisters back home, so I’ve gotten pretty good at styling hair.”

Gina walked over, “Wouldn't it be better if you started the braid up higher.”

“Ms. Grayarrow if you don't let me do my work in peace your daughter and her wife will never make it to the altar. So please, let me do my job.” Raz’ul commanded more the asked. The regal edge in his voice, slipping through again making her hastily step away. “Thank you.”

\---

Yashee was in the middle of eating her third parfait when Raz’ul arrived with a box tucked under his arm.  
“Heya Raz’ul. How did everything go with getting Tabitha ready?”

“You will not believe how over controlling her mother is. I am so glad you aren't like that Mrs. Bordun.” Raz’ul put the box down, shooting a smile in Bula’s direction.

“I have enough faith in you to do my daughters hair Raz’ul. I'll let you work your magic while I go make sure everything else is going to plan.” She gave them a smile, pressing a hiss into the top of Yashee's head before she left.

“Sounds like you had an adventure with Tabitha.”

“You have no idea. I’m just glad that after tomorrow it will be awhile before we see your in-laws again.” He grabbed a comb off the table and started to gently tease the knots out of her hair, being careful to not mess up the curls.

They chatted sparingly as he worked. He left her hair down for the most part, the curls softening the angles of her face slightly. The only hair he pulled up was her bangs, pulling the long strands to the back of her head and clipping them there. “Okay, time for the flowers. You ready to see them?”

She nodded enthusiastically. Its something she had been waiting for since the idea was brought up.

Gently pulling the crown from the box he held it up for Yashee to examine. It was composed of small flowers in varying stages of blood. “It’s beautiful Raz’ul. What are the flowers on it?”

“Your crown is made of buttercups and white prairie gentian, with eucalyptus leaves for the filler. It compliments Tabitha's crown beautifully. But that's something you’ll just have to take my word on for now.” He strolled back behind Yashee, putting the crown on her head. Taking her bangs and weaving them into the flowers, making the crown more uniform with her hair.

She was left speechless when Raz’ul finally let her catch sight of her reflection. “Do you not like it?” He asked, completely misreading her expression as distaste. “Is it the yellow? I knew buttercups would be too bold of a statement against your complexion, but I know it would compliment Tabitha so mu-”

“Raz’ul stop. It’s perfect.”

“Really?” He looked up from the floor, catching Yashee's eye in the mirror.

“Yes really. It's the perfect balance of yellow to offset the white, and the darker green on the leaves makes it stand out better.” She gave him a smile in the mirror

“I’m really glad you like it. Now please excuse me, but I still have to do Ilda’s hair as well as my own. So I will see you at the altar.” He gave her a quick hug before hurrying off.

She smiled after him, her hand traveling to hold her necklace. “I hope he made you twice as beautiful as he did for me.”


	12. Chapter 11: These Vows are Hard to Write

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH!!! We made it to the wedding!!! Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Yashee got to enjoy a few minutes to herself, taking the time to finish her parfait and calm the building nerves in her stomach. Eventually her mom returned to do her makeup, nothing major just a few little accents, and assisted her in dressing without screwing up her hair.

She took a glimpse at herself in the mirror, trying to straighten out her tree green sleeveless tunic. “Don't fiddle Yashee, you look fine.” Bula commented. 

“I know. But this day means a lot to us. I want it to be perfect not just fine.” She adjusted the belt on her earth colored pants for the third time since she put them on.

“Yashee, even if everything doesn't go to plan, it will be perfect. Because it's your wedding. So don't fuss over the details. Alright?”

“Okay mama.”

Sooner than she thought possible the sun was making its way behind the horizon. Steadying her nerves she stepped outside the tent for the first time that day, if she had smiled any wider at the sight before her, her face might have split open.

The wedding arch behind the altar was decorated in red roses and sprigs of prairie gentian to match her crown. The area was lit gently by the drift globes floating over head, dim enough so that the stars were still visible. Walking down the aisle between the chairs to the altar she smiled at the family members who have already gathered around.

She sent a smile to Symbol who was standing off to the side in a suit with Mitch nearby. He gave her a smile and a thumbs up hoping to sooth her nerves a bit. Though he averted his gaze when Gina whispered in his ear before taking her seat.

Not moments after Gina took her seat, Symbol started to play a happy marching tune. Randy and Raz’ul made their way down the aisle in their matching suits. Randy had a sprig of prairie gentian tucked behind his ear. Raz’ul had a few buttercups,weaved into his hair and beard to match the rest of the bridal party in his own way. Yashee smiled noticing Raz’ul actually went through with his idea to play the role of the flower girl.

As they took their places beside Yashee, Ilda lead the rest of the small bridal party down the aisle. Once the last of the bridal party took their places, Symbol blended the song into the beginning of the bridal march, everyone stood to face Tabitha as she rounded the corner of the tent to come into view of the wedding. Yashee swore her heart stopped.

Tabitha’s face was covered by a finger length veil, but it didn't top her beauty from shining through. She was wearing a lopsided flower crown under the veil, it was made almost identical to Yashee’s except for the big juliet garden rose dominating the left half of the flower crown. Her gown was made fit for a princess, everything about it was perfect on her, from the way it hugged her gentle curves, to the sweetheart neckline. The ivory color made her glow,compared to the way a white dress would have dulled her complection.

Yashee broke her staring fit as Tabitha and her father made it to the bottom of the slight rise the altar sat on. Up close Yashee noticed the finer details now, the veil had a pattern of stars sewn into it, her dress had small constellations stitched into the fabric, practically invisible if you weren't looking for the little details. With a smile she stepped down to accept Tabitha’s hand from her father-in-law. Leading Tabitha up the two steps,once they settled she flipped the veil over her head. “Wow.” She couldn't stop the compliment from slipping past. “You are beautiful.”

Tabitha dipped her head slightly as a blush graced her cheeks.

“Dearly beloved we are gathered here tonight to witness the joining of Tabitha Wright and Yashe’rak Bordun. In an attempt to be true to their traditions, they have agreed to do two different sets of vows. First they will follow the traditions of Tabitha’s clan, showing Yashe’rak’s willing to sacrifice for her partner. Then they will flow Yashe’rak’s traditions, showing Tabitha’s willingness to compromise through their relationship.” The officiator took a step back to allow them to trade vows.

“Yashee, most people say that they fall into love, but I have come to find that isn't true. For I walked into love with you with my eyes wide open, choosing to take every step along the way. I do believe in fate and destiny, but i also believe that we are only fated to do the things we would choose to do anyway. The stars decided a long time ago that we were destined to be together, and I agree with them. I choose you Yashee,in a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, on any plane in any version of realty. I’d find you, and choose you all over again.” Tabitha extended her. hand to Yashee, who took it gently.

“I wanted these vows to be perfect, but perfection is a hard thing to get your hands on. Life is meant to be a little messy, if it was always perfect we wouldn't have a reason to fall in love. My mom always told me to never start something I wouldn't give my 100 percent effort into.” She gave her mom a quick smile before turning back to Tabitha. “Your life, our future together is something I am willing to pour all my effort into. I want to spend all 525,600 minute with you, every minute of every day, for the rest of our lives. Yashee extended her other hand to Tabitha, who took it with a smile if a bit teary eyed.

The officiant stepped forward loosely tying their hands together with a length of braided pink and yellow ribbon. As he finished the knot, the girls completed their vows.

“Tabitha, you cannot possess me for I belong to myself. But while we both wish it, I give you that which is mine to give.”

“Yashee, you cannot command me, for I am a free person. But I shall serve you on those ways you require, and the honeycomb will taste sweeter coming from my hand.”

“I pledge to you that yours will be the name I cry aloud at night, and the eyes into which I will smile in the morning.”

“I pledge to you the first bite of my fruit and the first drink from my cup. I pledge to you my living and my dying, each equally in your care.”

“I shall be a shield for your back and you for mine. I shall not slander you, nor you me.”

“I shall honor you above all others, and when we quarrel we shall do so in private and tell no strangers of our grievances.”

They shared a smile saying the last few line of the vows together. “This is my wedding vow to you, this is the marriage of equals. And beyond this, I will cherish and honor you through this life into the next.”

“As they have spoken so mote it be.” The officiant clasped their hands in his for a moment before undoing the ribbon.  
He put the ribbon away and returned with a bowl of some kind of red liquid.

Yashee gave a small smile, letting go of Tabitha's hands. Taking her right hand she dipped it into the bowl to cover her palm in the liquid. “From this day forward, you are the heart of my heart.” She placed her hand onto Tabitha’s chest, leaving her handprint on her skin.  
Tabitha mirrored the motion, “From this day forward, you are the soul of my soul.”

They turned to face their family’s, their hands clasped together red palms and clean pals touching. “From this day forward you are the bone of each others’ bone, flesh of each others’ flesh, and the blood of each others’ blood. Let all those who are here this night, and those looking down from the stars, bear witness that these two are now one.” The officiant gave the crowd a smile. “You may now kiss the bride.”

Unclasping their hands, they turned to each other taking a second to enjoy this moment before leaning in for the kiss. Tabitha laid her hand on Yashee’s cheek, leaving yet another copy of her hand print on her wife.

Once they broke the kiss the crowd broke into applause. They quickly exchanged their wedding bands before Yashee swept Tabitha off her feet. Carrying her giggling bride they headed towards the dance floor with their friends on their heels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you caught the references in their vows :D


	13. Chapter 12: First Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who wish to listen to the song as they read: https://youtu.be/qSS92Sxms6U

As the unmarried members of Chaos Sauce and The North Stars took their place on stage, Yashee and Tabitha made their way to the center of the dance floor hand in hand. Their family gathered on the edges of the dancefloor or filled the tables nearby.

 

On Randy’s soft count off they started to play. As a gentle melody rang across the quiet clearing Yashee wrapped her arms around Tabitha’s waist, pulling her to her chest.

She smiled, wrapping her arms around Yashee’s neck laying her head on her chest.

 

They glided slowly around the dancefloor, lost in the comfort of each other and their song. Tabitha looked up at Yashee, grinning at the way the moon shined behind her head like a halo, leaving her bride looking stunning in the low light.

 

“Am I lucky enough to say

Baby

Isn’t it crazy

That we are born

Only to die”

 

Yashee started singing to Tabitha, spinning her bride away before pulling her back into her arms.

“Oh believe me

I’ve been counting my stars

Cause I will spend my whole life

Loving you”

 

Tabitha’s smile faded to shock as Yashee’s neck started to glow blue, the magical runes being empowered by her voice. Raz’ul took notice as well, quickly fumbling with a string, throwing off the tune just enough to deactivate the magic.

 

Yashee raised an eyebrow at Tabitha, stopping her singing. “ You okay? Do you not like the song anymore?” Their words were lost within the music.

 

“It’s nothing, we’ll talk later.” She pressed a kiss to her girlfrien-no her wife’s lips and settled her head back on Yashee’s chest. Letting the music was over them.

 

“And I sat Baby

Isn’t it crazy

We are born

Only to die

Oh believe me

I’ve been counting my stars

Cause I will spend my whole life

Loving you.”

 

Tabitha sang the last chorus to Yashee, as their dancing slowed to a stop they found each others’ lips pulling another round of applause from their families.

 

The North Stars and Chaos Sauce made their way off the stage as a different band took over, opening the dance floor to others as dinner was being set up.

 

After a bit of mingling Bula announced that dinner was ready, so the party headed towards the meal tent. The tables had been rearranged so that the food was in the center of the room instead on along the back wall. Tabitha lead Yashee to their seats at the back of the room, the members of their bridal party on both sides of the table.

 

Once everyone was settled Raz’ul stood, gently tapping his knife on the side of his glass to get everyone’s attention. “I know we are all eager to eat, so I will keep this short. All those among you who know Tabitha will know that she is a wonderful and caring person. She deserves a good wife. Thank God Yashee married her before she found one.” Raz’ul’s opening line pulled a laugh from their friends from school, including their teachers. Once the laughing died down he continued. “On a serious note I’ve been friends with Yashee for 5 years now, but it feels like it’s been a lifetime. If there was anyone I would be willing to let my sister marry I’m glad it was you she chose Tabitha.” He gave her a smile before turning to the crowd. “I wish these two a lifetime of happiness, the kind of deep growth that comes from loving another being not yourself, a life of love and continued imagination. It will be an honor for all of us to witness your journey together. Let us toast! To this beautiful couple. Yashee, Tabitha, Congratulations.”

 

Across the room everyone raised their glasses in a toast to the new couple. Once everyone settled down again dinner was served. The tent filled with joyous laughter as bellies were filled with food and mead.

 

Eventually people started trickling back to the dancefloor, at which point Tabitha excused herself to change, wanting to get out of her heavy dress. Yashee let her go with a kiss and a promise to meet back up with her on the dance floor.


	14. Chapter 13: In Your Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge Shout out to KiwiCraft on the Bombarded Discord server! She wrote the lyrics to Tabitha's song as her MOTA gift, and gave me permission to use them here.

Yashee, Randy, and Raz’ul danced joyfully in the middle of the dance floor as she waited for her wife’s return. Raz’ul cracked a big smile and got on his knee in front of Yashee.

“Yashee won't you dance with me?

I’m asking on my bended knee

Oh Yashee hear my plea.”

 

“Raz’ul get up, someone might step on you.” Yashee teased as her grin grew wider, “I was already dancing with you, don't know why you and Randy keep bringing that song back up.”

 

“Because it’s catchy.” Randy chimed in, “And no matter how many times you dance with Tabitha, we have to remind you that technically we got dibs on your first dance.”

 

“Randy you know perfectly well that’s not how it works.” Yashee teased, her eyes skimming the crowd.

 

“She’ll be back Yashee. She’s not going to run off on you.”

 

“I know, I know. I just miss her already.”

 

Raz’ul chuckled. “You are such a sap Yashee.”

 

“Sure, and you trying to learn sign language isn’t sappy.”

 

“No its not.” He crossed his arms defensively. “It’s just fun, by the time we graduate I want to master as many languages as I can, sign language just happens to be one of them.”

 

Before Yashee could tease him anymore the music stopped and was interrupted by Tabitha’s voice carrying across the group. “Excuse me, can I have your attention everyone?” Yashee glanced up and smiled. Tabitha still had on her flower crown and makeup, but she had changed out of her wedding gown into a deep blue star speckled high low, with matching flats.

 

“Randy, that's our cue.” The boys hurried off before Yashee could stop them. As they made their way on stage, instruments in hand Tabitha resumed talking.

 

“As per tradition, Yashee fought valiantly to prove her love for me, in turn I have made her a gift straight from the heart.” She met Yashee’s gave over the crowd. “I dedicate this song to you Yashee. My brand new wife, may our lives together be as joyfilled as the joy you already bring me every day.”

 

Checking to make sure the boys were ready she counted them off. A little pop tune floated from their instruments, before Tabitha started to sing.

 

“ Yashee Bordun,   
With her bassinators and her collection of spoons,   
Enrolls in Strumlotts   
To make her parents proud, and her new    
friends too.   
She might not be that smart, but that's all right    
'Cause with her buds, she'll drum with all her might   
The bard-barian that we can all agree   
Is awesome 'cause we know that she (is)

 

Yashee the toe-tappin' fun-bringer   
With the warrior brain, and the dummer's art.   
Yashee the toe-tappin' fun-bringer   
Will tap her way right into your heart.”

 

The boy’s chimed in with some back up vocals, making Yashee smile even brighter.

 

“ Yeah, she'll tap her way right into your    
Heart.”

 

“Yashee Bordun   
With her big, kind heart that always shines through,”

 

Tabitha stopped looking around the room, her focus fully on Yashee now, trying to get her words to sing into her wife’s soul.   
  


“Cares for Randy and Raz'ul,   
But can show enemies a thing or two.   
With dancing and stuff, the guys take control,   
But hey we know our girl can really rock and roll.   
Together Chaos Sauce cannot be beat,   
For their drummer is a real treat. She's-

  
  


Yashee the toe-tappin' fun-bringer   
With the warrior brain, and the dummer's art.   
Yashee the toe-tappin' fun-bringer   
Will tap her way right into your heart.”

 

“Yeah she’ll tap her way right into your heart” 

 

Raz’ul and Randy started to tap a gentle beat onto their instruments, Yashee quickly catching on started to tap dance to the beat across the dance floor. Silently grateful that she had chosen to keep on her tap dancing shoes.

 

Her dancing came to a stop as Tabitha took up singing again, not wanting to miss a word.

“Yashee the toe-tappin' fun-bringer   
With the warrior brain, and the dummer's art.   
Yashee the toe-tappin' fun-bringer   
Will tap her way right into your heart.”

 

“Yeah she’ll tap her way right into your heart”

 

“Yashee the toe-tappin' fun-bringer   
With the warrior brain, and the dummer's art.   
Yashee the toe-tappin' fun-bringer   
Will tap her way right into your heart.”

 

“Yeah she’ll tap her way right into your heart.”

Raz’ul had drifted closer to Randy, pretending to look dreamily at him, both of them stopping their playing, as Tabitha sang the last line.

 

"yeah she'll tap her way right into your heart"

 

Tabitha dragged out the last line, letting the words echo in Yashee’s heart before the three of them left the stage to a round of applause lead by Yashee.

  
  


She hurried over and pulled the three of them into a big hug. “When did you three have time to practice that without me knowing?”

 

“Well, remember all those nights you thought we were out at the club.” Raz’ul admitted sheepishly.

 

“We were actually with Tabitha.” Randy finished with a big smile. “She worked us to death making sure we would play it perfectly for you.”

 

“Well it was perfect. I love you all so much. Thank you, it was the best gift I could ever ask for.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have officially reached the end of part one of this adorable fic. Hope you enjoyed the Fluff, because Part 2 might not be as happy >:)


End file.
